Keep It Simply Scandalous
by jianojean
Summary: You never know who's watching your every move...your every action...


Title: Keep It Simply Scandalous

**Title:** Keep It Simply Scandalous  
**Author:** Jean  
**Fandom:** Ouran Host Club, Yugioh (this will change random)  
**Summary:** You never know who's watching your every move, your every action...  
**Disclaimer:** All series used are not of my creation, therefore no legal claims can be made against me. Any similiaries to people, living or deceased or events are pure coincidence as this is a not-for-profit fanwork based off of either pure thought, role plays or other contributions that lead to this fic creation. All rights reserved.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for violence, adult themes, language, drug & alcohol use, incest, psychological abuse, physical abuse

**Ch. 1 – Hello Neighbor**

"Whew!" Duke sighed as he broke downt he last cardboard box added it to the medium-sized stack he had in the middle of the floor as he glanced around the room.

It had been 3 days since he arrived at his new home in the Lakestone neighborhood, and had been working like a slave practically non-stop to get all his odds & ends placed where he wanted them.

Save for a little jazz music playing throughout the house thanks to the intergrated sound system he'd had installed, the house was just...quiet.

"_knock, knock!_"

Or so he believed.

Duke dusted off his jean shorts and plain tee, giving his hair a once over before padding his way to the front door.

He prayed it wasn't a salesman, anyone but a -

"H-hello...welcome to the - ah! - n-neighborhood" soft brown eyes looked up at him, smiling, precariously balancing a tray of lemonade and rice treats, as he glanced at the other to see sharper eyes, a smartass smirk and 100 attitude looking back.

"So...you're it huh?" the taller one said.

"Akefia!"

Otogi arched an eyebrow at the two. Either they were the oddest salesmen he'd ever seen, or an even odder welcoming committee.

"State your business," Duke glanced between them. He really hoped it was the latter, but at the same time, it was still...odd.

"Business?" the taller one now gave him a questionable look, then growled "Look, fucker, we came to greet you and give you some treats, but if you don't - "

"Akefia, that's enough!" the shorter one snapped at his brother, then glanced back at their new neighbor. "I apologize for my brother's behavior. I'm Ryou and this is Akefia" he introduced them.

"I'm Duke Devlin," Duke nodded then stepped aside to allow the pair entrance. "Please pardon my dust," he joked.

"What's the matter? Unable to afford maids to do all this for you?" Akefia grinned looking over his china case.

"Akefia!" Ryou sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to apologize for. It's nice to meet someone so..._spirited_," Duke grinned. "And if you must know - KIA," Duke grinned, purposely giving the other a new nickname, "I already had people do what I needed. I'm just doing the arranging right now, and this is something I trust me and only me to do," Duke said just as Ryou handed him a glass of lemonaid. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Ryou smiled.

Akefia ungracefully draped himself over an armchair. "Well you have some pretty tacky taste, I'll say"

Duke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "That's funny coming from someone who looks more like they're part of a biker gang"

"This is fashion from our family's store," Akefia shot back. "But it's too good for you"

Duke snorted.

"We have a clothing and accessories store in the shopping district," Ryou explained.

"So...what do you do to have landed such a nice pad?" Akefia smiled. "You certainly don't look the type to be in money"

"You've caught me on my casual day. You certainly wouldn't expect me to be in Versace putting up crystal, china and silver would you?" Duke grinned looking over his nails. "But anyhow...I'm a game creator"

"You mean like that stupid SIMS crap and all that?" Akefia frowned.

"No. Duel games," Duke replied.

"OH! TCG?" Ryou clapped his hands together. He was a big fan of that.

"Well...it's based off of that, but the platform's a bit different," Duke explained taking another drink.

After chatting with the two for an hour and a half, he discovered they were both in college - Ryou studying to be a doctor and Akefia an archeologist.

Now the house was empty again...and quiet.

'_...what a good boy you are..._'  
'_...pretending to be so sweet...what a liar..._'  
'_...you know you want them..._'

Duke gasped, waking up in a cold sweat as he turned on the stereo to some rock music and went to another room to start organizing that.

The nightmares hadn't come to him in a while, and now...they had appeared again.

Why?

Weren't they supposed to be gone? Isn't that what his grandfather had assured him?


End file.
